


【露中】弄晴时

by SovietBall



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 写给2019年6月初的新闻梗





	1. 莫斯科篇

过去几十年里，王耀已经进过好多次克里姆林宫波罗维茨基塔楼门，但没有哪一次的欢迎场景比今天的更惊悚了。  
和前几次一样，俄罗斯礼宾马队沿途列队欢迎。六月的莫斯科碧空如洗，军乐队的迎宾曲雄壮激昂，马上的小伙子们英姿飒爽。  
一切都很正常。  
——如果礼宾马队的小伙子里没有混进一只布拉金斯基的话。

欢迎仪式依然还是在乔治大厅举行。沿着红地毯走到大厅中央、与双方人员握手合影后，两国首脑开始前往叶卡捷琳娜厅，准备进行小范围会谈。  
而伊万也终于换上了常服，消无声息地混进了俄方人员里，拉住了本来准备一起离开的王耀。乔治大厅顶部，六个巨大的水晶吊灯流光溢彩，洒下金白色的光芒，这让伊万整个人显得白了一个色号。  
小毛熊笑靥如花，全然没有自己又翘掉了一个公务会谈的自觉：“耀！是不是很惊喜！我看见你第一眼就发现了我，然后一直在盯着我看。”  
王耀抽搐着嘴角，遥遥看着叶卡捷琳娜厅大厅的大门合上：“……万尼亚，我想刚才所有人第一眼看到的，都是你。”  
伊万：“……啊？”  
王耀抬手敲了敲伊万的脑门：“别人都神情严肃，只有你笑得春暖花开，人群中最显眼的那个就是你了。我们全车的人都在看你呢。”  
“我没注意别人……我只顾着看你了，”伊万伸手揉着自己毛茸茸的脑袋，嘟囔着，“我想给你个惊喜嘛。”  
王耀终于还是忍不住笑了，也不知是因为伊万的表情还是因为这句话：“行，我很惊喜，这真是一个十分……令人难忘、别出心裁的欢迎仪式，布拉金斯基先生您辛苦了，需要我给你泡个茶吗？”  
“那下次我去北京，你能在军乐队里吹小号吗？”伊万语气期待，眼睛里似乎有星星在闪烁。  
“不行！”

叶卡捷琳娜厅的小范围会谈、亚历山大厅的大规模会谈都可以鸽，但是孔雀石厅的签字仪式却是王耀和伊万必须出席的——虽然只是在签字的时候充当背景板。  
签署《关于发展新时代全面战略协作伙伴关系的联合声明》和《关于加强当代全球战略稳定的联合声明》时，伊万忽然转头问道：“耀，这个中俄新时代全面战略协作伙伴关系（这个词显然有些拗口了，他说得磕磕绊绊的）的新，和你当年说的新中国里的新，是一个意思吗？”  
王耀眨眨眼睛：“嗯……差不多吧，含义上。新起点嘛。而且之前我们不是进入‘新阶段[1]’了么。”  
伊万道：“那你是不是应该笑得更高兴一些？比如说像……新中国成立那天？”  
王耀疑惑道：“……你没见过那时候的我啊？彩色录像的胶片被意外烧毁了，只抢救出了一小部分[2]，里面没有我的镜头。”  
伊万眼珠骨碌碌地转了几圈，忽而笑了：“不，耀，里面有你。”  
尽管王耀再三追问，但伊万坚持不解释这句话，脸上满是故弄玄虚的得意：“你今晚睡觉之前一定会知道答案的，耀，我发誓。”  
王耀不喜欢东斯拉夫人发誓。  
他抬手按住了伊万翕动的嘴唇，有些忧伤地笑了起来：“我当然相信你。”

伊万虽说是个急性子，但这些年来水磨工夫也颇见长。晚宴的时候他专注地嚼着列巴——为了不误事，伊万主动承诺这几天不喝酒，这令梅德韦杰夫总理啧啧称奇；晚宴后参观长城汽车图拉州工厂下线汽车展时，伊万对负责解说的长城汽车董事长魏建军表现出惊人的热情，连“这是中国车企首个海外全工艺整车制造厂”都叨了三遍，就是吊胃口似的没和王耀说话。  
总之，伊万看来就是不打算给王耀私下提问的机会，准备把悬念留到最后。小毛熊应当是对自己准备的东西很有信心，晚宴上和参观时找空档朝王耀做了好几次鬼脸，一脸熊太公钓鱼，鱼儿你咋还不来咬饵.jpg。  
王耀忍俊不禁，这会倒也不好奇了，反正最后伊万总得揭晓谜底。

两国首脑在首款“全球车”哈弗F7的引擎盖上签名留念的时候，伊万忽然主动发问：“你说这辆车是不是身价暴涨。”  
王耀看着引擎盖上普京鸡爪子挠似的字，笑道：“当然是啊。不过这车只怕会变成非卖品，以后放在厂区大厅里展示。”  
伊万摸着下巴，摆出一派运筹帷幄风范：“你说如果车能签售的话，销量是不是能起码翻番。”  
王耀激情赞美了伊万的奇思妙想，然后对一旁的西卢阿诺夫副总理说：“布拉金斯基先生的签售版如果卖不出去，那你就去告诉普京先生，说他到处涂鸦，现在车厂上门索赔。”

看完车展就该去莫斯科动物园给上月才到的两只熊猫开馆了。和两国首脑一样，王耀和伊万也坐了同一辆车。伊万这几十分钟也没打算闲着，他抱着手机，对王耀连声抱怨人民日报发的《这里是俄罗斯》写得不好，完全没有体现莫斯科的魅力。  
王耀毕竟相对于伊万少睡了五小时，比不得他精神奕奕，半躺着伸手戳了戳伊万的手机屏幕，懒洋洋道：“克林姆林宫、瓦西里升天教堂、列宁墓、红场，没少啥啊。”  
伊万反诘道：“这不会是你写的吧，我感觉这篇推送是把你们中国人习惯去的景点来了个大杂烩。”  
王耀揉了揉眼睛，接着随手划拉了一下屏幕：“胡说八道，我肯定没有去过卫星一号[3]。你去过？”  
伊万：“……”  
王耀伸手戳了戳伊万鼓起来的脸颊，往他的肩膀上靠了下去：“好了万尼亚，我睡一会，到了地方喊我。”

伊万把王耀喊醒的时候，已经快到莫斯科大剧院了。王耀（和他的枕头伊万）错过了整个熊猫馆的开馆仪式，他有些生气。  
伊万辩解道：“你知道那个地方的，就是莫斯科动物园原来的熊猫馆，还在那，我们只是把那地方重新翻修了。”  
王耀纠结道：“但你没看过那里有熊猫的样子啊……而且你们之前不是说会重修一个馆吗？”  
“我有的是机会去看。”伊万看起来并不在乎，“这个方案地方会大一些，熊猫们会喜欢的。据说以前的熊猫们……也喜欢那里。”

王耀本想说“你是找了个70年历史的熊猫馆来献礼建交70周年吗”，但还是忍住了。他换了个话题：“所以说，熊猫们的名字定了么。”  
伊万想起什么似的，抱怨了起来：“之前的平平、安安名字就取得很好，这次你送来的都不……对仗？对称？对偶？”  
王耀扶额：“你最近都学了什么乱七八糟的。”  
“不是第一次全俄统一汉语科目考试要开始了嘛，我去提前看了看试卷……好难。”伊万耷拉着眼睛说，似乎是回忆起了被阅读理解支配的恐惧。  
王耀想起中国也到了高考的时候，只得赞道：“……您可真是与民同乐、同甘共苦。”

伊万揪着头发理解了一会成语，然后反应过来似的开始口若悬河，从莫斯科动物园决定用投票的方式决定大熊猫的俄语名，一直说到了最热门的几个备选项，末了又提了几句自己建议用能表现中俄友谊的名字，但在一片“你的意思是叫喀秋莎吗？”中落选了。  
王耀提议道：“要表现中俄友谊的话，我有个主意。”  
伊万露出洗耳恭听的表情，王耀清了清嗓子，用俄语播音的口吻说：“莫斯科娃（即Moscow，为阴性词），北京（Пекин，为阳性词）。”  
伊万还没反应过来，司机先笑出了声，然后热情地对这个提名表示了支持。伊万哭笑不得，反问道：“那么，它们的孩子应该叫什么呢？”  
王耀一挑眉毛：“布拉金斯基先生，虽然天已经黑透了，但我还是怀疑你光天化夜耍流氓。”  
“你为什么觉得我是在耍流氓，你应该回答‘叫上合’，我是在表现父爱。”伊万楚楚可怜道。

观赏完建交70周年纪念大会和文艺演出后，王耀的疑惑得到了解答。在当晚最后一个活动“友好七十年：新华社塔斯社庆祝中俄建交70周年图片展”上，塔斯社的社长米哈伊洛夫将一些颇有历史感的原始录像带片段送给了王耀。  
“当时只抢救出了一部分，那些你都见过。不过后来塔斯社用现代技术，又从损毁的底片里复原出了几个片段。”伊万略带不满地说，“……我从没见你笑得那样好看，耀。”  
王耀勉力勾了勾唇角，安静地听伊万继续说下去：“在莫斯科我只准备了两个惊喜啦。你猜不出来的才是惊喜嘛。熊猫馆啊车展啊你肯定早几个月就见过计划书了。”  
“在莫斯科？”王耀用疑惑的口吻问道。  
“啊，秘~密~”小毛熊嘚瑟地说。

伊万陪王耀看起了图片展。他们经过了“中苏友好月”纪念照、两国青年上海联欢会合照、苏联演员与中国劳模的合影后，刚准备看第二届莫斯科国际电影节的图，忽而听见不远处传来了笑声：两位首脑看到了去年他们在符拉迪沃斯托克街头烤煎饼的照片。  
王耀和伊万顺着笑声的方向看到照片，也跟着笑了起来。在屋子里的笑声还没散去的时候，王耀问道：“我还能有幸吃到你做的其他菜嘛，除了列巴蘸盐和煎饼。”  
伊万虚心求教：“那我现在出门给你挖两勺冰激凌？”

 

注：  
[1] 指2014 年5月20日，中俄签署《关于全面战略协作伙伴关系新阶段的联合声明》，指出，中俄关系已提升至全面战略协作伙伴关系新阶段。  
[2] 开国大典前特意从苏联请来了电影摄制组进行全程彩色摄像，10月1日这天，他们从头到尾一直开着摄影机拍摄，从讲话、升旗、阅兵、游行，一直拍到晚上五颜六色的礼花在夜空中闪烁。不幸的是，当几十本彩色电影胶片等待剪辑时，突然发生了火灾，这些珍贵的画面都被焚毁，仅抢救出了一小部分，成为了现在的珍贵彩照。  
[3] 苏联发射第一颗人造卫星，也是人类第一次成功发射人造卫星。


	2. 圣彼得堡篇

与其他人选择专机不同，王耀和伊万是独自坐高铁去的圣彼得堡。路上伊万突发奇想，抱怨起了去年世界杯的时候王耀居然没来，顺便畅想了几句上合组织足球赛，让王耀连连摇头：“虐菜好玩吗，万尼亚。”  
伊万道：“当然特别……我是说足球特别有意思。”  
王耀嗤地一笑：“比莫斯科-喀山高铁还有意思吧？”  
伊万鼓了鼓腮帮子，不再继续这个话题，而且遥遥向前一指：“我们到啦，耀。”  
俄罗斯的火车站与别国不同，喜欢以本站火车前往的终点城市或抵达火车的首发城市来命名的：比如莫斯科喀山站的车发往喀山方向，而当年列宁抵达的彼得格勒芬兰站的火车则发自芬兰方向。莫斯科有九座火车站，每个车站往一个城市的方向发车，前往圣彼得堡的车站叫——  
列宁格勒站。

伊万假装没有注意到王耀的神色变化。他若无其事地和王耀一起仰头看了会火车站顶有些黯淡的五角星，然后开始介绍这座俄罗斯最古老的火车站：从1842年尼古拉一世签署命令制造第一条铁路沟通莫斯科和彼得堡，一直说到“游隼号”高铁都开始提供中文菜单了——即使有些内容他觉得王耀肯定知道，但他还是想再说一遍。  
“我上次来这里坐火车的时候，”王耀语气有些恍惚，“坐的还是‘阿芙乐尔’号，他告诉我，那是全国最快的客车。”  
“是啊。后来‘游隼号’投入运营了，它就停运了[1]。好了，进去吧，别晚点了。”伊万语气如常。

虽然也叫高铁，但游隼号时速并不快，伊万解释说这是因为高铁跟慢车现在是混用着老式铁轨，又自嘲了一句“游隼号的速度还比不上真的游隼”。  
王耀倒是对这700多公里是要用掉4个小时还是8个小时不那么在乎，他心不在焉地听了会伊万的话，随后注意力就溜到了窗外：那是广阔的东欧平原，连绵的针叶林一直蔓延到了地平线上，高大的云杉、冷杉、银松、西伯利亚松在眼前一一掠过，偶尔还能看见几只熊或者猞猁。在森林的间隙处，譬如河谷附近，也能看见一些木刻楞与正摇摇晃晃运送木材的老卡车。  
在伊万去找服务员拿中文版菜单的时候，王耀在这个陌生而熟悉的环境里睡着了。他没有做任何梦，但睡眠中他似乎有一种幻觉，比如自己脚下的还是十月铁路。  
伊万回来的时候，王耀已经睡沉了。

到达莫斯科站的时候已经是傍晚了。圣彼得堡的莫斯科站几乎就是莫斯科列宁格勒站的翻版，于是伊万又忍不住又叨了几句当年设计的时候就是希望它们是一对“双胞胎”，让王耀笑了起来：“我第一次来这里，一下火车，还以为自己看错了。”  
两人在彼得大帝青铜塑像下开始打电话，确信了圣彼得堡国立大学名誉博士学位仪式已经结束后，伊万提议道：“我带你去涅瓦河吧，下一个行程是游览涅瓦河，我们现在跑过去应该赶得上。”  
“跑？”王耀咬着重音重复了一遍，“你确定我们跑得过车？”  
伊万摆摆手：“不不不，我们不用跑得过车。瓦洛佳要带他的新学弟去参观门捷列夫工作室，然后再去圣彼得堡大学的书展，我们的时间绰绰有余。我还从没带你逛过这里呢，耀。你上次来的时候……我太忙了。”  
王耀吐槽道：“这明明是共轭学弟！”然后歪着脑袋想了想，终于想起他上一次来圣彼得堡是什么时候，那是6年前的G20，那一次伊万忙于处理叙利亚冲突、斯诺登事件还有乌克兰的矛盾。于是他笑起来：“是啊，现在你终于不那么忙了。”  
说着，拉住了伊万伸出的手。

王耀确实鲜少和伊万一起这样缓慢地、毫无目的地散步。  
他们拉着手，慢慢路过了十二月党人广场、拉赫塔中心、喀山大教堂、莫依卡河、圣凯瑟琳教堂、格利巴耶多夫运河，然后遥遥望见了河畔的海军总部大厦。  
这座大厦与北京的苏联展览馆几乎也是个“双胞胎”。  
王耀看了看那根闪闪发光、直插云霄的镀金长针与顶端的金色小船，又回头看了会身后繁华的涅瓦大街，忽然想起了多年前伊利亚教自己的一句话，那是车尔尼雪夫斯基说的，伊利亚说列宁很喜欢：  
“历史的道路不是涅瓦大街上的人行道，它完全是在田野中前进的，有时穿过尘埃，有时穿过泥泞，有时横渡沼泽，有时行经丛林。”  
伊万显然没有那么多遐思，他见王耀看着海军总部大厦，便道：“走过去看看吧，看完我们就可以上船啦。”  
王耀微微笑着，点了点头。

游船上，弗拉基米尔介绍着圣彼得堡的风土人情和沿途建筑，然后愉快地接受了“这里景色优美，文化艺术氛围浓厚，孕育培养了大批杰出人物”的赞美。他们一边欣赏着沿岸风光,一边畅谈着这座古老城市的历史和今天。  
伊万倒也想当个导游，但他多在莫斯科，介绍水平显然不如故乡就在这里的弗拉基米尔，于是他选择了王耀一起安静倾听——也或许是他们一起在走神。太阳缓缓西沉，涅瓦河上的波浪都泛起了金光。  
经过彼得保罗要塞后，他们看见了阿芙乐尔号巡洋舰。

在客人的要求下，大家计划外地在"阿芙乐尔"号巡洋舰上做了停留。他们在甲板上看了军舰的主炮，然后步入巡洋舰内部。  
列宁1917年11月7日签署的《告俄国公民书》还好好地躺在玻璃柜里，这份文件在那一晚通过舰上电台发往全俄。但王耀上次来的时候[2]电台舱璧上那句“‘阿芙乐尔’电台是第一座为无产阶级革命服务的电台”的铭文却已经被刮去了。  
因为是计划外，舰上的讲解员是在被通知后才迅速跑来，准备介绍相关历史。在他开始说“阿芙乐尔号巡洋舰1903年编入沙俄海军服役，参加过日俄战争中的对马海战”时，伊万拉了拉王耀的袖子，低声道：“我想你不用听这个。我们出去？”  
王耀看着玻璃柜里色彩鲜明的苏联国徽：“当时还没有苏联，也没有这个国徽。”  
伊万还想说话，被另一个声音打断了：“阿芙乐尔号巡洋舰对中国人民而言意义非凡……它和中国的这种渊源关系在我们心中是很重很重的分量。”

伊万眨巴着眼睛，显然是不知该如何接话了，王耀看着他的神情倒是忍俊不禁：“我们接下来是一起去冬宫吗？”  
伊万对这个提议有些抗拒：“……去了就要待到半夜了。瓦洛佳预计这个冬宫长谈会进行到凌晨。”  
王耀问道：“明天他们不是还得一起去圣彼得堡国际经济论坛？”  
伊万道：“是啊，所以瓦洛佳连道歉词都准备好了，‘我必须向您道歉，该让您走了，主人不能这样待客。’”  
“……我以为这算是国家机密。”王耀吐槽道。  
“所以我们就不参合这个机密了。”伊万一脸理所当然，“我和你去另一个地方。”  
王耀配合着问道：“哪儿，斯莫尔尼宫？”  
伊万做出满脸委屈：“我像是那么没创意的人嘛？”  
“我8日凌晨才走。”王耀把那句“像啊”憋在了心里，嘴上道，“我们可以明天会议的时候溜出去。反正我们都已经知道发言内容了，不管是扩大能源贸易还是共建月球基地。”  
伊万坚决地摇了摇头：“这个活动只有今晚有。”

在太阳完全落下前，王耀和伊万终于赶到了目的地——俄罗斯2019中国电影节开幕式现场。除了红底白字的横幅，周围还贴着《流浪地球》、《长城》等五部电影的海报。  
王耀低头喘着气道：“伊万，我得说这个电影节每年都有！”  
伊万拍了拍《流浪地球》海报上巨大的行星发动机，道：“据说里面有我……还很帅。我想和你一起看。”  
王耀噗的一声笑了，他想说是啊那人和你一样嗜伏特加如命，又想说那个人是个特别毛子的好男人，不过他抬眼望着刚刚骤然亮起的“圣彼得堡阿芙乐尔影院”灯牌，忽然觉得这些都不重要。  
他点头道：“我的荣幸。”

注：  
[1]阿芙乐尔号列车（俄语：Поезд«Авро́ра»），或译作“极光”号列车，苏联第一列准高速旅客列，运行于莫斯科和圣彼得堡两大城市之间，由十月铁路局营运。随着新一代的“游隼号”高速列车投入服务，“阿芙乐尔号”列车于2010年4月10日停运。   
[2]这里指1991年5月18日，最后一次访苏。


End file.
